tan pobre que no tenía más que dinero
by fashioOniztha
Summary: Joven, bella, exitosa... Y sin embargo, Rosalie Hale lo cambiaría todo por una vida común... posible lemmon
1. pobre Rosalie Hale

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Este One-Shot, nació mientras iba en un auto a 120 km/hr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Iba escuchando una canción llamada "Pobre Cristina" de Joaquín Sabina, y ahí me entró la inspiración. Gracias papá, por tener gustos musicales un tanto extraños.**_

-Señorita Hale, lamento importunar, pero la señorita Tanya Stevens le busca, ¿Qué le digo?

-Por favor dígale que tomare una ducha y que en seguida estaré con ella. Mientras, ofrécele algo de desayunar, un café, lo que sea.

-En seguida señorita Hale- Dicho esto, Mary salió de mi habitación y corrió a atender a Tanya. Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza impresionante "¡Genial! Tengo resaca" pensé. La noche anterior, había salido de fiesta con Tanya, Kate e Irina Stevens, Alice Brandon, Jane y Heidi Roberts e incluso Bella Swan, y si había algo que sobraba en esas fiestas eran vodka y anfetaminas. Me metí a la ducha para calmar un poco la jaqueca, y me quedé pensando en la noche anterior, tenía recuerdos vagos de Heidi y yo bailando, Alice besando a mi hermano gemelo Jasper, Tanya y Jane gritando como locas en una limusina, un guardaespaldas armado sacándonos a todas del antro y una cuenta con varios ceros detrás que desde luego se cargó a la cuenta de Alice.

Salí de la ducha y me miré al espejo que abarcaba la mitad del muro de mi armario que más bien era una habitación adjunta a la mía, y él, con su marco de roble y con florecillas de hierro, me escupió la verdad a la cara. La del reflejo era yo, Rosalie Lillian Hale, y aparentemente todo en mi vida era perfecto. Tenía un cabello rubio dorado que me caía en cascada hasta la cintura, ojos azules casi violetas, labios rojos y carnosos, facciones perfectas y una figura escultural. Pero no había bata de seda de Victoria's Secret capaz de cubrir su soledad, ni maquillaje hipoalergénico que pudiera dibujarle una sonrisa natural, tampoco había zapatos de diseñador que le ayudaran a cargar con la pesada sombra de su padre, el famoso empresario Christian Hale, ni un auto deportivo que le ayudase a alcanzar la vida simple que ella deseaba llevar. Como decía la canción, era tan pobre que no tenía más que dinero… Esa era la realidad, o mejor dicho, **_MI _**realidad. Mientras me cepillaba el cabello, me asomé por la ventana para contemplar los jardines. Entre 10 y 12 empleados, se dedicaban a hacer cosas diferentes, pero de esos 12, yo sólo observaba a uno. Emmett McCarty… Alto, musculoso, de ojos verdes... Y más aún, una sencillez que me resultaba encantadora, misma de la que carecían todos y cada uno de los chicos que componían mi larga lista de ex-novios, entre los cuales figuran; Royce King, que se dedicaba al cine y teatro; Edward Masen, pianista reconocido; Jacob Black, tenista famoso; Eleazar Stevens, hermano de Tanya y modelo; Seth Clearwater, bajista de una famosa banda de rock… Y otros tantos cuyos nombres recordaba tan bien como la noche anterior.

Bajé de las escaleras, y ahí estaba Tanya, sentada en el desayunador comiendo un cocktel de frutas exóticas y jugo de naranja. Llevaba sus lentes obscuros, lo que significaba que también tenía resaca.

-¡Rose! Qué bien que llegas. Alice nos invita a pasar una tarde de chicas en la piscina de su casa. ¿Vendrás?

-Claro, ¿a qué hora es?

-En una hora. Ve por algo de ropa y nos vamos a casa de Alice en auto.

Subí a mi habitación y saqué el primer bikini que me encontré, toalla, sandalias, bata, bloqueador solar, y un cambio de ropa por si a Heidi se le volvía a ocurrir tirarme a la piscina a penas me viera.

Cuando bajé, Tanya ya estaba lista. Subimos a su Mercedes negro y a más de 120 km/h nos dirigimos a Starbucks por un café. Íbamos escuchando a todo volumen canciones sin sentido que hablaban de frivolidades, y llegamos a casa de los Brandon. Alice nos esperaba junto con Bella, Kate e Irina. Justo después de que me cambié, llegaron Heidi y Jane, que desde luego, me tiraron a la piscina a penas me vieron.

Charlábamos, gritábamos, nos echábamos agua unas a las otras y desde luego reíamos como si no importase nada más, hasta que uno de los recuerdos de nuestra noche de parranda asaltó mi memoria.

-¡Hey, Alice! Creo que Jasper tiene tu labial rosa… pero por toda la cara

Todas reímos de la broma, incluso la propia Alice. Ella y Jasper habían mantenido una relación desde hacía tres años, y solo un pequeño y reducido círculo de amigos y familiares cercanos estábamos enterados del secreto. Algunas veces Alice salía con alguno que otro chico para disimular un poco y Jasper era en extremo cuidadoso con su vida privada, por lo que nunca nadie había conocido su historial romántico, excepto yo. De pronto, Alice puso cara de seriedad.

-Chicas, ¿Saben por qué ayer Jasper y yo las invitamos a todas a ir a celebrar?

-Porque somos jóvenes, con excelentes trabajos, excelentes autos, algunas con novios perfectos y autos fabulosos- Dijo Heidi que se doblaba de la risa

-¡Qué modesta, Heidi! Se te olvido decir que somos endemoniadamente sexys- Replicó Irina

-Bueno, además de todo lo anterior… Jasper es un novio perfecto, no podría pedirle nada más, y menos ahora que… ¡Nos convertiremos en marido y mujer!- Dijo mientras nos mostraba un anillo que adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo

-¡Felicidades! Se lo merecen… ¡Cuñada!

Todas abrazamos efusivamente a Alice, ella era la primera de todas que anunciaba su boda. Estaba segura de que ella y Jasper cumplirían a la perfección el "Hasta que la muerte los separe"

-¿Y tú para cuándo Rose?

-Jajajajaja, daría mi casa editorial completa por echarme un noviecillo aburrido y formal.

-Ya me imagino los titulares de la prensa "Rosalie Hale, directora de la casa editora más famosa de los Estados Unidos lo deja todo por irse de hippie a recorrer el mundo". ¡Sería el escándalo del siglo!

Reímos a carcajadas. Claro, ellas creían que era una broma, pero no era más que la pura verdad. Mi casa editorial, mi BMW, los viajes, yates, mansiones y demás por un novio con el cual pudiera simplemente ser yo, Rose. Quisiera poder estar con el único hombre que ha logrado ver a la autentica yo. Sin tener la estúpida obligación de guardar apariencias. O mejor aún, sin tener que estar cuidándome todo el tiempo de los aún más estúpidos paparazis que me vigilaban a mí y a mi familia, esperando con ansias el momento en que me vieran derramar una lágrima, caerme de ebria, con un anillo de compromiso como el que ahora lucía Alice junto con otros tantos que lo disimulaban un poco, tal vez una foto desafortunada en la que me viesen con celulitis, o mejor aún, el que sin lugar a dudas resultaría el escándalo del mes… que me vieran con caderas anchas gracias a un embarazo. ¿A caso era mucho pedir vivir una vida plena y feliz, con un hombre que me amase, una familia común y el dinero suficiente como para vivir cómodamente? ¿Una vida como la que llevaban cientos de mujeres en el mundo? Al parecer, para quienes cargábamos con la pesada sombra de los Hale, con un papá Superman y mamá Mujer Maravilla, sí que lo era. La única excepción a la regla, era Jasper: hijo de conducta intachable, amigo incondicional, estudiante modelo y según Alice, el novio perfecto. Tal vez, era que simplemente yo era una rebelde que se empeñaba en tener precisamente aquello que se le negaba. Tal vez, era que junto con el dinero y la belleza, había heredado el don de ser sólo una cara bonita. O tal vez, simplemente a nadie le importaba lo que pensara.

¿Tan frívolo era el mundo? No lo sé, sólo sé que no se puede tener todo en la vida, y desde luego, yo no era la excepción.

**_¿Creen que merezca algún review?_**


	2. conociendose mejor

**_Aunque originalmente había pensado en dejar esta historia como un One-Shot, no lo haré, aunque debo admitir que será una historia no muy larga, gracias por inducirme a continuar con esto, los quiero a mis 4 personitas ;D_**

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos (que mas quisiera yo...) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo soo me entretengo en clase de inglés jugando con ellos, y el resultado son estos capitulos, espero les gusten._**

-¡Y no te atrevas a buscarme de nuevo! a menos que quieras una demanda por acoso sexual, ¿Me entendiste Call?

Sabía que hablaba en serio. Aún a su pesar, cerré de un portazo su Jaguar negro y él arrancó a más de 160 km/h ¿Era acaso que me caía la maldición de "afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en el amor"? Embry Call… jugador de futbol soccer bastante reconocido, y hasta ahora, mi último novio. ¿La razón para mandarlo a freír espárragos de esa forma? Bueno, cuando yo decía no, era NO y a Embry le molestaba que yo dijera no cuando él quería acostarse conmigo. Estaba verdaderamente furiosa, así que comencé a caminar al único lugar donde podía calmarme y pensar claro… los jardines… Corrí hacia ahí, me senté en mi banca favorita, me abracé las piernas y comencé a llorar… Increíble, la cortante, dura y fría Rosalie Hale se caía a pedazos al saber que no era tomada en serio. Después de que me calmé un poco, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en mi jardín favorito. Nada más y nada menos que Emmett McCarty estaba podando los arbustos.

-¿Emmett? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí señorita Hale, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-En realidad sí. Primero, no me llames "señorita Hale" es demasiado formal. Sólo dime Rose.

-De acuerdo señ… Rose

-Y segundo, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo algunos minutos?

Dejó sus instrumentos de trabajo y se quitó los guantes, y en cosa de nada ya estaba junto a mí.

-Dime Rose, ¿qué sucede?

-Mejor cuéntame un poco de ti ¿Además de ser jardinero de medio tiempo, a qué te dedicas?

-Pues estudio arquitectura, de hecho con mi sueldo pago la escuela y la gasolina para el auto.

-¿Y practicas algún deporte, tocas algún instrumento o algo así?

-Practico rugby desde que tenía 12 años y se tocar la guitarra, aunque debo admitir que no soy muy bueno.

Pasé cerca de dos horas charlando con él. Tenía una hermana mayor llamada Elizabeth, adoraba la misma música que yo, y cada vez se me hacía más fácil estar con él.

-Bueno Rose, necesito volver a trabajar y creo que necesitas cenar algo. ¿Te veré mañana?

-Claro Emmett, hasta mañana.

Me despedí de él con un abrazo y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me resultaba increíble la forma en que Emmett me hacía sentir. Con él no había necesidad de fingir, no tenía que mantener la fachada cuidadosamente diseñada de la chica frívola, dura y perfeccionista que todos creían que era. Con él, sólo era Rose… y nada más.

Durante los siguientes cinco meses, Emmett y yo seguíamos una especie de rutina que no me cansaba de repetir. Cada tarde, una vez que él terminaba su trabajo, nos veíamos en esa misma banca, nuestra banca. Cada tarde, aparecía yo con una canasta que contenía nuestra cena, misma que rara vez se repetía, y él, esperaba pacientemente con una rosa blanca en la mano, y cenábamos juntos mientras veíamos la puesta de sol.

**_Emmett me mata! es de lo mas tierno =3_**

**_Me regalarías algun review?_**


	3. sanando heridas Emmett POV

**_Disclaimer: que más quisiera yo, que los personajes me pertenecieran, pero son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo, solo me limito a no morir de aburrimento en clase de inglés.  
Este capítulo, va dedicado a Annddyy Black. Tonta, gracias por tu ayuda para escribir este cap, gracias por apoyarme tanto a ultimas fechas, y sobre todo, gracias por ser tan buena amiga, te la debo._**

Ya eran cinco meses desde que Rose y yo nos volvimos amigos. Al principio me cohibía un poco el hecho de que yo fuera su empleado, pero una vez que bajaba la guardia y te permitía conocerla un poco mejor, resultaba ser una chica encantadora. Si bien era cierto, le gustaba el lujo y no podía culparla por ello. Me detuve un momento a observar el cielo con un sol que comenzaba a ocultarse y continué arreglando la fuente favorita e Rosalie, cuando escuché a aquel ángel de rubios cabellos gritar-

-¡Ayúdenme!- No lo soporté un segundo más y corrí a su encuentro. Un tipo alto, moreno y musculoso la sujetaba contra un muro mientras arrancaba los botones de su blusa y le besaba furiosamente el cuello

-¡Déjala!- grité-¡Suéltala bastardo!

-¡Emmett! ¡Ayúdame!

Corrí ante la voz de mi ángel y bruscamente quité a ese maldito del cuerpo de mi diosa. Le propiné un derechazo en la mandíbula. Él cayó al suelo y después escupió sangre y al parecer un diente.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- gritó.

Y de la nada, me dio una fuerte tacleada haciendo que ambos cayéramos a la fuente. Ambos nos golpeábamos con saña, decididos a matar, él quitándome del camino y yo protegiendo la integridad de Rose.

Me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y me doblé ante él, después comenzó a ahogarme en la fuente.

-¡Muere imbécil! Nadie se mete con Embry Call.

Trataba de quitármelo de encima, y por obra del cielo, se había ido.

-¡Emmett!- Rose llegó a mi lado y se metió a la fuente para ayudarme- ¿Estás bien?

-Cof… cof… sí…- decía entre jadeos- ¿Qué…?

Había llegado la policía y ya habían detenido a Embry por agredirnos, Rose les había llamado. Mientras, ese maldito pateaba y maldecía al viento, los oficiales se lo llevaron a rastras y palabras. Cuando el show terminó, me senté en la orilla de la fuente, me dolía todo, y a la luz de la luna, todo se hacía menos visible. Los demás trabajadores no se habían percatado del alboroto, porque yo era el único que trabajaba a esa hora.

-Emmett- dijo Rose preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

-S… sí- mentí.

En realidad sentía que desfallecía, pero tenía que ser fuerte, mi rosa me necesitaba.

-¿Tú estás bien Rose?- le dije volteándola a ver.

-Yo…- levantó su rostro y me miró asustada- ¡Dios! ¡Emmett, estás muy lastimado!

-Tranquila, son sólo unos rasguños- fingí con aire burlón.

-Nada, ven conmigo.

Me tomó delicadamente de la mano y me condujo al interior de su casa, por lo visto no había nadie, ya que no se molestó en tratar de esconder al empapado empleado que entraba en su hogar. Después de subir las escaleras y entrar a lo que debía ser su habitación, ella me condujo a su cama y me sentó. Yo estaba anonadado, ella estaba preocupada por mí, ¿acaso ella…?

-No te preocupes- dijo Rose entrando a su baño y salió de él con un botiquín- Soy buena… creo.

-Confío en ti.

Se ruborizó levemente cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Curó y sanó todas mis heridas, tanto las físicas como las emocionales. Ella era la mujer de mis sueños. Estaba seguro. Ahora sólo deseaba poder demostrarle mi amor de la manera más pura y sincera. Quería poseerla, adentrarme en ella… Quería que nos fundiéramos en uno sólo, en cuerpo y alma.

-Listo- dijo guardando las cosas y sacándome de mis pensamientos pecaminosos- ¡Oh! Espera.

Levantó la playera un poco desgarrada y ahí, a un costado de mi dorso había una herida que sangraba.

-Ouch… duele

-No te preocupes, te curaré.

Sacó de nuevo el alcohol y el hisopo para desinfectar y fue tan placentero sentir sus manos en mi dorso, tan pequeñas, finas, delicadas y suaves.

Voltee a verla y estaba ruborizada, al igual que yo. Porque amaba a Rosalie, la quería y me hacía pensar cosas que no se me hubieran ocurrido con ninguna otra mujer ¿Y si tomaba la iniciativa…? No. Por nada del mundo haría que Rose pasara por lo mismo que hacía unos momentos. Tenía que resignarme a que aquella escultural mujer nunca me perteneciera y que con solo ser su amigo sería lo mejor.

-Emm…

¿Emm? Su voz sonaba agitada y seductora, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mis orbes verdes. En ellos había pasión, deseo y… ¿amor?

-Rose- susurré.

No lo vi venir, de pronto aquella mujer que más bien parecía una escultura, me besó ¡Dios! Sus labios rojos sabían mil veces mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado. Le devolví el beso, a lo que ella respondió aferrándose a mi cuello. Poco a poco sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos, la abracé por la cintura, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron poco a poco… ¿Qué me sucedía? Si bien no era ningún chico tímido, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ahora hacía con Rosalie. Nos detuvimos un momento, miré a mi ángel con los ojos llenos de preguntas, preguntas que posiblemente no tendrían respuesta.

-Rose… Yo…

-Emmett, no te disculpes, fui yo quien comenzó.

Y con una mirada traviesa, volvió a besarme incluso más apasionadamente que antes, nos besábamos con locura y pasión desenfrenada, seguí aferrándome a su cintura, y cuando me di cuenta, ella me estaba quitando mi camisa ¿Es que acaso pretendía volverme loco? Cada roce de su piel contra la mía, me quemaba por dentro, me hacía sacudirme de pies a cabeza. Exploré su espalda por encima de la blusa que llevaba, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, el broche de su sostén, que con un movimiento rápido y sutil liberé. Se mordió el labio seductoramente, y ella misma comenzó a soltar los pocos botones que Call no había arrancado a jalones. Con un par de movimientos, me tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba encima de mí.

-Si no quieres, no tienes porque… seguimos como hasta ahora.

-Es que si quiero, ¿no quieres tú?

No le respondí con palabras, mejor volví a besarla, pero esta vez extendí mi área de los labios a las mejillas, el cuello, la oreja, los hombros y el nacimiento del busto. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett" susurraba Rose, mientras yo entre suspiros decía su nombre. Nos cubríamos de besos uno al otro así como nos dibujábamos caricias. No lo soportaba más, tenía que tomarla entre mis brazos, hacerla gemir mi nombre, adentrarme en su interior, quería… No, más bien, necesitaba hacerle el amor a esta encantadora mujer que con un solo gesto me hacía perder el control. Me deshice de sus pantalones poco a poco, y aproveché para zafarla de su ropa interior y aquellos zapatos de tacón alto. Ahora tenía a esta dama desnuda entre mis brazos, y la gloriosa visión de su cuerpo de formas intachables hacía crecer mi deseo de hacerla olvidar cada mal momento en s existencia, las veces que la utilizaron, cada vez que alguien tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerla llorar… Era yo quien quería hacerla llorar, pero no de tristeza, decepción, ira o frustración, sino de felicidad, de alegría, de placer…desabroche el botón de mi pantalón de mezclilla y me deshice de él llevándome también los tenis. Debajo llevaba unos bóxers negros muy ajustados, y debido a mi… estado, los sentía aún más ajustados. Rose me miraba de una forma retadora, un tanto divertida y endemoniadamente sensual. Tomó el elástico de los bóxers y lentamente os deslizó hacia abajo dejándome completamente desnudo. Reanudamos nuestra guerra de besos más frenéticos que antes, mientras ella me tumbaba sobre el colchón y yo me deleitaba explorando cada curva de su cuerpo… el cuello, los hombros, sus senos que no me pude resistir a probar, su cintura, su espalda, sus caderas, sus suaves piernas… Y ella me besaba los hombros, la oreja, el cuello y los labios. Era incapaz de concebir el cielo como algo mejor que esto.

Rose situó sus rodillas a un lado de mis caderas, tanto su deseo como el mío iban creciendo, me senté y admiré sus ojos azules que relucían de deseo casi tanto como los míos.

-Rose… te amo- le confesé. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo creaba humedad en su interior.

-Yo te amo Emmett- me dijo, y bajo sus caderas permitiéndome adentrarme en su cuerpo.

Si creía que hacía unos minutos estaba en el cielo, esto no tenía nombre. Por fin, Rosalie y yo nos fundimos en uno solo, por fin sabía que ella me amaba, y ella era consciente de que hacíamos el amor en lugar de simplemente tener sexo. Comenzamos a movernos de forma sutil, acompasada, suave y lenta, y poco a poco comenzamos a aumentar la velocidad. Rosalie gemía y yo jadeaba cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Alcanzaba el orgasmo una y otra vez, sus ojos relucían como si fuese a llorar, parecía afiebrada, y sus gemidos eran cada vez más marcados. Yo, no podía soportar mucho tiempo más antes de llegar al orgasmo también.

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett- susurraba esta angelical mujer- te amo- y se dejó invadir por lo que sentía. Se convulsionaba entre mis brazos como luchando consigo misma, gimiendo y suspirando.

-Te amo como a mi vida, cielo- Y al igual que ella, me deje llevar por el orgasmo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza de forma incontrolable y finalmente me corrí en su interior. Una vez más besé sus labios, con menos pasión, pero de una forma mucho más dulce, más tierna, llena de amor. Salí de su interior, y la dejé que se recostara a un lado mío. Me veía con los ojos vidriosos, con una muda expresión de amor. –Te amo mi ángel- le dije, y besé su mejilla. Ella se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo y poco a poco disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

**_Bueno, aún tengo problemas para continuar con esta historia, y tambien con ¿Por donde comenzar?  
Pero no por ello las abandonaré. _**

**_Besos. Pau alias fashioOniztha_**


	4. sueños Emmett POV

_**Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que fuera así, los personajes no son míos, le pertecenen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama, es otro rollo, esa si es mía n_n**_**  
**

La bella dama que se recostaba sobre mi torso, poco a poco disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración, relajo sus músculos y finalmente se quedó dormida. La admiré de pies a cabeza, su suave cabello dorado, sus facciones finas, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus hombros que mostraban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor y se movían al compás de su respiración, las curvas de sus senos, su pequeña cintura, sus largas piernas… Todo en ella era hermoso… Y también sumamente frágil, sentía como si ella pudiera romperse entre mis brazos, y fue ahí cuando noté todas sus heridas. Su cuerpo estaba ileso, cierto, pero no así su corazón. Muchas personas pasaron antes de mí por su vida, y de una u otra forma, le dejaron daños que difícilmente se olvidan.

Utilizó y fue utilizada, nunca nadie vio más allá de su cabello rubio y perfil perfecto, siempre fue tan solo una niña berrinchuda para todos, y por ello nunca aprendió a demostrar amor, diseñó una fachada frívola, indiferente y superficial… Pero era mucho más que solo eso. Una vez que bajaba la guardia, era dulce, divertida, inteligente, cariñosa e incluso maternal con los niños… ¿Qué me pasaba con ella?

La respuesta la conocía bien, no estaba "enamorado de ella" como lo había estado antes de muchas otras chicas, bueno, si estaba enamorado de ella, pero había mucho más. La amaba, la amaba profundamente, la amaba con todo mí ser. Quería estar con ella, protegerla de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir, nunca permitiría que nada le tocase ni un solo cabello, lucharía por verla alcanzar su felicidad, quería besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos igual que esta noche, pasar noches enteras viéndola en su suave, frágil y vulnerable estado de sueño, donde la veía completamente feliz, tan solo por miedo a despertar y darme cuenta de que había sido un sueño maravilloso del cual acababa de despertar.

La abracé y amoldé mi cuerpo a la forma en que ella se acomodaba contra el mío, besé su frente y acaricié sus largos cabellos y sus hombros con mucha suavidad, para evitar despertarla, y al igual que ella, me sumí en la inconsciencia.

Dormí tranquilo, como hacía varias noches no lograba dormir, en un completo estado de paz, soñando únicamente con sus labios, sus ojos azules, la dulzura embriagante de su piel… Soñaba con Rosalie… **MI **Rose.

La bella dama que se recostaba sobre mi torso, poco a poco disminuyó el ritmo de su respiración, relajo sus músculos y finalmente se quedó dormida. La admiré de pies a cabeza, su suave cabello dorado, sus facciones finas, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus hombros que mostraban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor y se movían al compás de su respiración, las curvas de sus senos, su pequeña cintura, sus largas piernas… Todo en ella era hermoso… Y también sumamente frágil, sentía como si ella pudiera romperse entre mis brazos, y fue ahí cuando noté todas sus heridas. Su cuerpo estaba ileso, cierto, pero no así su corazón. Muchas personas pasaron antes de mí por su vida, y de una u otra forma, le dejaron daños que difícilmente se olvidan.

Utilizó y fue utilizada, nunca nadie vio más allá de su cabello rubio y perfil perfecto, siempre fue tan solo una niña berrinchuda para todos, y por ello nunca aprendió a demostrar amor, diseñó una fachada frívola, indiferente y superficial… Pero era mucho más que solo eso. Una vez que bajaba la guardia, era dulce, divertida, inteligente, cariñosa e incluso maternal con los niños… ¿Qué me pasaba con ella?

La respuesta la conocía bien, no estaba "enamorado de ella" como lo había estado antes de muchas otras chicas, bueno, si estaba enamorado de ella, pero había mucho más. La amaba, la amaba profundamente, la amaba con todo mí ser. Quería estar con ella, protegerla de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir, nunca permitiría que nada le tocase ni un solo cabello, lucharía por verla alcanzar su felicidad, quería besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos igual que esta noche, pasar noches enteras viéndola en su suave, frágil y vulnerable estado de sueño, donde la veía completamente feliz, tan solo por miedo a despertar y darme cuenta de que había sido un sueño maravilloso del cual acababa de despertar.

La abracé y amoldé mi cuerpo a la forma en que ella se acomodaba contra el mío, besé su frente y acaricié sus largos cabellos y sus hombros con mucha suavidad, para evitar despertarla, y al igual que ella, me sumí en la inconsciencia.

Dormí tranquilo, como hacía varias noches no lograba dormir, en un completo estado de paz, soñando únicamente con sus labios, sus ojos azules, la dulzura embriagante de su piel… Soñaba con Rosalie… **_MI _**Rose.

_**Lo se, es un capítulo muy corto, pero con toda la tarea, trabajos, exposiciones, y demas compromisos que tengo, no tengo oportunidad de escribir mucho...  
**__**Y si a eso le agregan que mi familia me secuestro... Y no pidió rescate! pues resulta aún más complicado.**_

_**Esperando algun review y poder subir capítulo nuevo pronto, me despido.  
Besos!**_

_**Paulina, alias fashioOniztha**_


	5. no quiero despertar

**_Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría que fuera así, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, yo me limito a jugar un poquito con los nombres y publicar el resultado n_n  
_**

El sol se asomó por mi ventana y me dio de lleno en los ojos… Demonios… No quería abrir los ojos, no por el sol ni nada por el estilo, sino porque sabía muy bien, que en cuanto abriera los ojos, me daría cuenta de que Emmett no estaba a mi lado.

En cualquier momento, mi celular sonaría y Tanya me avisaría que había algún percance en la oficina, tal vez Heidi no podía ir a modelar para la portada y tendría que suplirla Irina, tal vez Alice se había retrasado con los diseños de otoño, tal vez Bella no había terminado algún artículo para la edición… No lo sé, cualquier cosa. Abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba Emmett, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, con una expresión increíblemente tierna en el rostro, con los ojos cerrados, y con su pecho desnudo moviéndose acompasadamente de arriba abajo, al ritmo de su respiración. Volví a acomodarme entre sus brazos, y besé suavemente sus labios pensando que estaba profundamente dormido con el propósito de sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida fui yo cuando me respondió el beso y me dijo "buenos días mi cielo"

-¡Emmett! ¡Eres un tramposo!- le dije entre risas- quería sorprenderte, eso no es justo

-Lo siento, amor, pero yo quería sorprenderte a ti.

Una vez más, nos besamos y mientras el tomaba una ducha, yo planeaba que ropa usar hoy.

Ahora había palabras nuevas en mi vocabulario y otras que simplemente habían desaparecido porque habían dejado de tener sentido.

Ya no concebía el significado de la palabra "imposible" porque había considerado imposible que algo o alguien me hiciera sentir tan dichosa; y la palabra "magia" comenzaba a tener sentido, ¿De qué otra forma podría describir lo que Emmett me hacía sentir? Lo mismo ocurría con la "fe" yo era la persona menos indicada para hablar sobre fe, pero la sonrisa que él trazaba en mi rostro no podía explicarla con ninguna otra palabra; siempre creí en el "amor" pero solo ahora podía ver todo lo que abarca ese concepto; ya no me podía permitir hablar de "desesperanza" ahora realmente podía ver lo bonito que era el mundo que hacía algunos meses consideraba frívolo y superficial; "ángel" era la forma en que yo veía a Emmett… Y como esas palabras, muchas otras habían ganado o perdido significado.

¿Cómo pude no verlo antes? Ahora todo me parecía de lo más claro, no había nada que no pudiera hacer mientras Emmett estuviera ahí, con su sonrisa traviesa, con sus brazos listos para atraparme si llegaba a caer, con esos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas, con su risa estruendosa, con unos labios que con un par de movimientos me llenaban por dentro… Y su sencillez que me hacía actuar como una colegiala enamorada.

-¡Uno, dos, tres por Rose que está sentada sobre la cama!

Gritó Emm desde la puerta del baño y corrió a besarme todo lo que pudo mientras se reía y me hacía cosquillas

-¡Basta Emmett!...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… ¿entonces quieres que deje de hacer esto?- dijo justo antes de besar mis labios

-Bueno, en realidad no quiero que pares, pero tengo que tomar una ducha, no puedo llegar así a la oficina.

Me soltó y me metí a la ducha con mi cambio de ropa en un gancho. ¿Cómo no sentirme tan dichosa cuando Emmett me contagiaba su forma de ser? A veces no sabía si amarlo o envidiarlo, su sencillez, su forma de ser tan divertida, lo tierno que sabía ser, la pasión que desbordaba en absolutamente todo lo que hacía… No había nada en el que cambiaría.

**_Como pueden ver, sigue siendo un capítulo corto :( creanme que quisiera escribir más, pero la escuela ¬¬' se lleva mi imaginación, y creo que tardaré un poco en recuperarla.  
_****_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¿Alguno para el capítulo 5?_**

**_Besos! Pau, tambien conocida como fashioOniztha n_n_**


	6. hora de saltar Emmett POV

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es otra cosa, esa si que me pertenece_

_Emmett POV_

Llevaba ya seis meses siendo novio de Rose. Y cada día resultaba más y más encantadora nuestra historia. Ya me había graduado de la Facultad, sin embargo no podía entrar a trabajar aún, puesto que no me habían entregado mi título, por lo tanto, seguía trabajando como jardinero en casa de Rose.

-¡Emmett! – gritó mi chica al entrar corriendo al jardín.

-¿Qué sucede cielo?- le respondí mientras me quitaba los guantes y bajaba de las escaleras

-Bueno, cada año la editorial hace una fiesta donde se recaudan fondos para la caridad, y este año me comportare como una niña en Navidad

-Entonces yo seré Santa Claus

-Bueno… Querido Santa, quiero que me beses- me dijo justo antes de besarme

-Rose, eso no tienes que pedírmelo- le dije mientras la acercaba a mí para besarla otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero igual es divertido, bueno, además de una dosis inagotable de besos, quiero que me ayudes a arreglar el jardín, a decorar las mesas, con la iluminación, a arreglar las fuentes y quiero que plantes por lo menos una docena de rosales…

-¿Algo más que necesites?

-Yo… Este…

-Vamos Rose, no lo dudes. Solo dilo y dalo por hecho

-Emmett… Creo que es hora de hacerlo público, quiero estar contigo, salir a cualquier lugar sin deberle explicaciones a nadie, besarnos y abrazarnos cuantas veces se nos dé la gana, que nadie se extrañe si me ven saliendo de viaje contigo. Emmett… no me importa nada, saltaría hacia el vacio siempre y cuando tú estuvieras sosteniendo mi mano. Te amo. No tiene ninguna otra explicación, te amo, y si a alguien no lo gusta, que se muera de la envidia. Es por eso que quiero hacerlo público. Emm… ¿Quisieras ir a la cena conmigo como mi pareja?

-Dalo por hecho Rose, es hora de saltar.

Y me perdí en sus labios, sin importarme lo demás.

_Capitulo corto, lo se! Que más hubiera querido que haber actualizado antes, pero todo se me junto, primero se me descompone mi compu y esta en reparaion poco mas de un mes, despues me encuentro toda la mañana encerrada en una oficina y si le agregamos que tuve un par de problemas personales que me dejaron en un estado un tanto fragil, no tuve así como mucha oportunidad de actualizar._

_Muchas gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, espero les guste este capítulo cortito, pero con mucho cariño para todos. Algún review para jalarme las orejas?_

_Besos! Paulina, tambien conocida como fashioOniztha_


	7. la fiesta parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (aunque me encantaría robarme a algunos). Pero la trama, esa si es mía. Espero les guste.**_

La fiesta era hoy, y decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. De acuerdo, podía ser una figura pública y haber vivido con ello toda mi vida, pero esta noche era diferente. Desde hacía más de medio año circulaban una cantidad impresionante de rumores sobre por qué había terminado con Embry Call y su pequeña visita a la cárcel, e iban desde una infidelidad por cualquiera de los dos, pasando por algo relacionado con drogas, se puso en tela de juicio mis preferencias sexuales, e incluso un posible trastorno de personalidad múltiple mío. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que él intentó violarme y que Emmett lo golpeó hasta que llegó la policía. El costo del secreto ascendía a varios miles de dólares, tanto por parte suya como por parte mía. Eso sin mencionar las multas y la reparación de los daños. Y las especulaciones sobre mis posibles novios, no se hicieron esperar. Pero esta noche, todo quedaría atrás, presentaría a Emmett como mi novio, y le rogaba al cielo que el resto de la noche terminara en paz.

Ya me había vestido cuando llegó Alice seguida de Matt, nuestro estilista. Los saludé de beso y Matt comenzó a arreglarme mientras Alice se cambiaba, su vestido estaba en mi casa por cuestiones de practicidad.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale! ¿Acaso dormiste algo anoche? ¡Mira esos círculos debajo de tus ojos!

-Lo siento Matt, he estado un poco preocupada.

- Me sorprendes Rose, tú, la mujer más perfeccionista que conozco ¿descuidando su apariencia?

-Vamos Matt, a todos nos pasa. Mejor deja de quejarte de mis pequeñas ojeras y comienza a hacer magia.

Comenzó a corregir las ojeras en mi rostro, y aplicarme diversos productos justo antes de comenzar a trabajar con mi cabello

-¿Y quién es el afortunado querida?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, ¿Quién se esta robando tus noches de sueño?

-Se llama Emmett, lo presentaré esta noche como mi novio.

-¡Estaba siendo sarcástico! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo lamento Matt, era un secreto, los únicos que lo saben son mis padres, Jasper, Alice y tú.

-¡Felicidades linda! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses.

-Supongo que una buena excusa tendrás.

Mientras Alice hacía un par de llamadas más para asegurarse que Heidi y Bella llegarían a tiempo, Matt le daba los toques finales a mi maquillaje.

-Quedaste perfecta querida, ahora ve y asegúrate que Emmett esté aquí a tiempo, me muero de curiosidad por poder conocer por fin al novio de la muy codiciada y perfeccionista Rose.

Salí de la habitación para ir a buscar a Emmett a una de las habitaciones de invitados y dejé a Alice en proceso de peinado y maquillaje. Al pasar por el corredor que daba a las escaleras me mire en el espejo y en verdad que se había lucido. Me había maquillado de color plata en varios matices, con labial rosa pálido y rubor casi imperceptible. Mi vestido era azul rey, largo hasta las rodillas, de una tela tan liviana que parecía flotar alrededor de mi cuerpo, sin tiras y con un pequeño broche de plata en forma de "V" enmarcando el escote del vestido. Traía puestas unas sandalias plateadas de tacón y mi cabello estaba sujeto por un broche color plata, pero caía en cascada hasta mi cintura mostrando un aspecto suave, sedoso y muy saludable.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Emmett y me sorprendió escuchar a Jasper decir "adelante". Ahí estaban ambos, con sus trajes de corte clásico en negro, Jasper de corbata verde y Emmett con su corbata azul celeste, y por increíble que parezca, estaban jugando Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2*. Realmente me alegraba ver que Emmett y Jasper se llevaran bien.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¡Ah! Te gané.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

-Chicos, casi es hora de bajar. Jasper, Alice está en mi habitación terminando de arreglar un mechón de cabello rebelde, te sugiero que vayas con ella a que verifique que te ves perfecto, tú sabes como es con la ropa, todo debe ser perfecto.- Y con eso mi querido hermano salió corriendo a buscar a su chica duende.

-Luces hermosa Rose, incluso más que de costumbre.

-Gracias Emm, tú no te quedas atrás, pareces modelo.

-Rose… ¿Estás segura que es buena idea?

-Claro que sí, a menos que tú no quieras. Y si es así, no te presentaré como mi novio, pero por favor quédate, podrás irte temprano si quieres, pero en definitiva no sería igual sin ti.

-Sí quiero, es solo que… tengo miedo…

-¿A lo que puedan pensar un montón de tipejos bien vestidos? ¿Y qué más da? Es un país libre, y tanto tú como yo podemos hacer lo que se nos de la gana, claro que empezarán a hablar, pero no importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, lo harán.

-Tienes razón, claro que quiero ser presentado como tu novio, listos o no, aquí vamos- Me abrazó de la cintura y me besó suavemente.

Al entrar a mi habitación, me encontré con que Alice y Jasper ya estaban listos también. Alice llevaba puesto un vestido en verde oscuro que resaltaba su parecido con una hada, con la espalda descubierta y un escote en v un tanto pronunciado, largo hasta las rodillas y con un collar, aretes y zapatillas en verde y azul. Decidimos esperar 20 minutos más, y en seguida hicimos nuestra entrada. Una vez que Alice y Jasper salieron tomados del brazo, Emmett y yo aparecimos en la entrada principal tomados de la mano…

"¿Viste? ¿Quién será el chico que va de la mano de Rose?" "Hacen una linda pareja" "¿será su nuevo guardaespaldas?" "De seguro él busca dinero"…

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Sean bienvenidos a la cena anual por caridad que organiza la casa editorial de los Hale. Me es muy grato recibirlos en esta, que es su casa, este año, los fondos recaudados serán destinados a becas para chicos de escasos recursos que desean terminar su preparatoria y universidad, estoy segura que gracias a ello, tendremos excelentes profesionistas que nos ayudarán a crear un mejor futuro para todos. Muchas gracias.

Y la concurrencia aplaudió fuertemente mientras los meseros comenzaban a servir la cena. En seguida, sentí unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Matt! Qué bien que te hayas quedado, te presento a mi novio, Emmett McCarty.

-Un gusto Emmett, mi nombre es Mathew Way**. Aunque prefiero que me llamen Matt, he sido el estilista de tu novia por mucho tiempo.

Y de pronto, escuché algo que hubiera preferido no escuchar…

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Vaya! Con que dejaste a Call por este tipo ¿Cierto muñeca? Y yo que creía que era verdad el rumor de que salías con Heidi. Después de todo, ¿Quién cambia un Ferrari por un Chevy***?

-Royce, bienvenido a la cena de caridad, tu mesa está por allá, con Eleazar, Carmen, Jacob, Renesmee, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Santiago y Tanya, ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar con ellos?

-No seas grosera Rose, ¿No nos presentarás a tu gorila y a mí? Soy Royce King, segundo, claro, mi padre no está para fiestecitas como podrás suponer, Soy director de cine y teatro.

-Soy Emmett McCarty, y soy arquitecto. Mucho gusto.

Esto no podría traerme nada bueno. Royce nunca había sido bien recibido en mis fiestas, sin embargo me había visto obligada a invitarlo, ya que Heidi en un par de semanas comenzaría a trabajar con él para una puesta en escena.

-Royce, querido. Ten la bondad de irte a sentar a tu mesa, la cena se está sirviendo, no le ocasionemos problemas a los meseros ¿quieres?

-Como digas muñequita de porcelana. Y nuevo novio de Rosalie, yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado, esta florecita de desierto cambia de novio como se cambia de calzones.

Y con esta última ofensa se fue a sentar. Me hubiera encantado correrlo de la fiesta y creer que las cosas estarían tranquilas después de esto, pero el auténtico drama estaba a penas por comenzar.

_*** Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2. En honor a mi hermano menor que me tomo una foto bien entretenida jugando.**_

_**** Mezcla de mis dos amores platónicos. Matt Bellamy y Gerard Way. Quise darle mi toque personal a éste capítulo.**_

_*****Un Ferrari por un Chevy. Es una forma de decirle a Rose que tenía algo grandioso y lo dejó por algo venido a menos. Pero eso no significa que los Chevys tengan algo de malo (yo misma tengo uno y lo amo mas que a mi novio, bueno, lo haría si tuviera novio xD)**_

_**Link del vestido de Rose: (http:/vestidos para .com/vestidos -cortos- 2011/vestidos- cortos-2011/)**_

_**Link del vestido de Alice: ./_TPQpa5WIkkE/ TA8IilijaWI/ AAAAAAAAKOI/EW2uiLi-ILM/ s1600/Vestidos+coctel+**_

_**Sin espacios claro.**_

_**Las leeré en el próximo capítulo, estaré actualizando más seguido, por fin me gradúo y tengo un poco más de tiempo, energía e imaginación para escribir.**_

_**¿Algún review para una fashioOniztha con bloqueo creativo? ¡Besos! Pau.**_


	8. Flashback

_**Flashback**_

-Y este primor es _mi_ novia, Rosalie

-Mucho gusto- Respondí de forma monocorde y fría, más que por gusto, por obligación- Royce, ahora vuelvo, iré al tocador

-Claro muñeca, ahí está Alice, dile que te acompañe- dijo mientras discretamente rozaba mi trasero.

En verdad odiaba que hiciera esa clase de cosas, que me presentara como "suya", que no parara de alardear sobre mi belleza, que me enviara con "compañía" (aunque el termino adecuado era niñera) a cualquier lugar al que él no pudiera ir conmigo, que escogiera mi ropa, que para referirse a mi utilizara términos como "muñeca", "primor", "dulzura", "lindura" u otros similares con ese tonito lujurioso muy propio de él… O peor aún, que fuera incapaz de mantener sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo siento Alice, todo lo que quiero es salir de aquí. Tengo jaqueca

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, entonces su nuevo apodo es "jaqueca"

-Alice… Yo…

- Mira Rose, te conozco de toda la vida. He visto como te trata Royce, te he visto bailar sola en tu habitación mientras él sale de viaje. Si no estás a gusto con él, déjalo, no hay nada que te ate a él.

-Creo que tienes razón Allie, saldré de aquí y me iré directo a casa, no necesito a Royce, mañana terminaré con él.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, tampoco quiero quedarme, Jasper no está y no me gusta mucho salir así sin él.

Salí del baño fingiendo una jaqueca horrible, y al acercarme a Royce, le dije que Alice me llevaría a casa. Había olvidado lo ebrio que solía ponerse en las fiestas, y ahí estaba él, con un cigarro en una mano y un shot de tequila en el otro. Cuando le dije lo que sucedía, debí haber visto venir su reacción, me abofeteó de forma tan sonora, que el lugar se quedo en silencio mientras el comenzaba a vociferar cosas sin sentido sobre la infidelidad, y a llamarme de formas no muy halagadoras que digamos. El pequeño espectáculo que protagonizamos en aquella ocasión, se ocultó tan bien, que hasta la fecha nadie sabía la razón por la cual la relación King/Hale había terminado.

_**Fin del flashback**_


End file.
